Generally, parking guidance systems measure a length of a parking space to inform whether or not a vehicle may be parked, and display only a guidance line on a screen on the basis of a current steering value when a driver steers a steering handle. Most of the parking guidance systems according to the related art described above, which are rear camera based systems, are not intuitive, and actually have low usability.
In addition, since the parking guidance system according to the related art displays a parking trajectory by a guidance line to perform guidance, an oppressive sensation that it seems like the vehicle should be parked along the guidance line is generated, and it is impossible to cope with the case in which the driver may not park the vehicle along the guidance line.
In addition, since the parking guidance system according to the related art should be controlled depending on a determined formula, adaptive guidance depending on a surrounding situation is impossible, and an option for a parking control trajectory is not provided to the driver.